Thieves in Love
by mzsharboneau
Summary: Is honor something to be admired when it could ruin the chances of being with the one you love? (The OC could be the Dragonborn or could not be, take it as you will.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Jenna Bad-Wolf. All rights belong to Bethesda, I just like to play with their characters!**

* * *

 **Thieves in Love**

"There is no way you are going alone Jenna!" Brynjolf shouted angrily.

They had this argument many times before, more often then not Jenna won. But Brynjolf was not having it this time.

Jenna sighed in aggravation, "Bryn, we talked about this, I have to do this job alone. I'm not just apart of the thieves guild, I have other obligations and this one I have to do alone."

"Why Lass? Why Can I not go with you, why does it matter, why do they have to know?"

"It's not that simple, not only is there a job to do, but there is also a client involved. If I show up as a Companion and bring with me a thief, then the credibility of the Companions will start to decline."

Brynjolf stood there slack jawed for a moment. She had said it. What he had been worried about all along.

"So... Because I am a thief... You are ashamed to be seen with me." His teeth began to grind, "No honor in a sellsword travelling with a thief."

Jenna could tell he was angry, hurt even, how could she make this man understand that her life here with him had to be spereate from her life with the companions?

"Bryn, it's not like that. You are an honorable man, you are one of the best men I know, but there is a time and place. It just would not be appropriate for this particular situation."

Brynjolf let out a snarl, and Jenna jumped.

"If you are so worried about associating yourself with thieves, then why do you even bother coming back here?! Why, when it could ruin your perfect image of honor and integrity?!"

Jenna tried to get a word in, but Brynjolf wouldn't have it.

"Why don't you just leave then? Why keep coming back to m-... to the guild? Why take the risk?"

There was a deafening silence. Jenna was looking at him with wide watery eyes, but Brynjolf was just to angry to care. He was tired of feeling lower than her because of who he was. Until Jenna came along he was perfectly content with who he was, he had no reason to be ashamed. He was good at what he does, one of the best and he didn't need to feel like a total louse because of a woman with honor issues. Why did he even ask her to join in the first place?

"I think that you are right, lass. This isn't going to work."

Jenna inhaled sharply.

"It is probably best that you just go back to the companions. They are honorable, they earn their gold honestly and they help people, save lives even." Here he paused and ran his hands over his face, his knees felt weak.

Jenna couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like the whole world stopped. He wasn't telling her to leave, was he? Did he really want to let her leave, over this?

"I thought that you would make an amazing thief, you know? The way you moved so gracefully, like your feet barely touch the ground. The way you persuaded Sapphire to forgive that whelps debts. Your lack of fear in everything you do. I saw all that and knew that I-, that we had to have you lass."

The most romantic thing she had ever heard directed towards her, and he was using it to ask her to leave. The pain in her heart could not have burned more if a dragon had cut her chest opened and shouted fire directly at it. She watched him, saw his resignation, his tired, weary eyes, and she knew he was done with her.

Jenna cleared her throat, trying to stave off the tears, "So... You really want me to leave then? You want me to just walk out that door right now and never come back? Is that what you want from me Bryn?"

"It's not what I _want_ Lass!" He exclaimed, finally lifting his eyes to hers again.

"Then what do you want? Hm? What do you want from me? Do you want me to chose? Chose between the guild and the Companions?"

"I never once asked that of you lass! I only asked that you don't shut me out of your life! That you don't try to separate yourself like you are! But if that is so damn hard for you to do, then I think that you should go and do what makes you happy! And it sure as Oblivion doesn't seem like your happiness is with the guild." The last part came out as a defeated whisper of a broken man.

Jenna looked at him, she shook her head tears finally falling down.

"You're right."

Brynjolf shut his eyes as she said it, as if trying to hide away from the truth.

"My happiness does not come from being in the guild..." She took a shaky breath, "But my happiness doesn't come from the Companions either."

He looked up at her in confusion.

Jenna smiled sadly at him, tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful even as the tears fell and reddened hers eyes and nose.

"Then where does your happiness lie lass?"

"You daft man! The only reason I ever joined this broken down guild, the only reason I even considered becoming a thief, was because of you! I find my happiness when I am with you!" She exclaimed.

Again he was slack jawed, looking at her as if she were a spirit sent from Sovengarde. But she wasn't done.

"Why do you think I keep coming back here after my jobs? I could stay back at Jorrvaskr and have Delvin and Vex send me on jobs from there. Or I could be a fence in Whiterun! I don't have to stay here, or come back here, I chose to come back here because of you. Because this is where you are, and all I have ever wanted was to be with you!"

She was shaking, he could see it from where he stood, and it wasn't cold here. Slowly he took a step towards her, as if afraid she would run like a frightened deer.

"Lass?"

She hiccuped, "If you are going to turn me down and tell me to leave again just do it quickly so that I may go."

Brynjolf smiled and shook his head, "Jenna."

She looked back up at him and gasped, he was so close to her now, but that wasn't what startled her. It was the look in his eyes at that moment, his eyes held none of the resentment and bitterness from before. It held none of the pity and disgust she had expected to see. Instead she saw love, and a kind of passion that has her shivering even more.

He softly grabbed her arms, holding her steadily in front of him, "Lass... Jenna, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you in the market place. All that stuff I mentioned before, was only half of what drew me to you."

Sniffling she looked up at him, finding warmth in his embrace, "You love me?"

He smiled, chuckled a little even.

"Aye, Lass. I love you, I'm sorry I never said it before."

New tears poured down Jenna's face, but these weren't tears of pain. Her face broke out into a huge grin, her blue eyes shinned.

"Oh, oh Bryn! I love you too."

With that Brynjolf pulled her to him and held her tightly. He tucked her head under his chin and buried his face in her white braided hair. The tension from earlier long forgotten, there was now a sense of peace that filled both of them and surrounded them like the shadows of Nocturnal herself.

After awhile Jenna pulled away, albeit, reluctantly, but there was still a matter to discuss.

"I still have to go Bryn."

He frowned a little, and then smiled slyly at her. Jenna felt a bit worried at that look.

"Sorry lass, I'm a bit busy at the moment, we'll speak some other time."

And with that he swooped down and kissed her. They didn't speak for quite awhile after that.


End file.
